SPIN THE BOTTLE NARUTO STYLE
by Gently Juliet Sleeps
Summary: a friendly game of spin the bottle w naruto, sakura, gaara, temari, kankanaru, sai, kiba, hinata, and Tenten gets out of control when everyone but naruto has kissed sakura.....
1. Chapter 1

**SPIN THE BOTTLE (NARUTO STYLE)**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DON'T CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY . FUTHERMORE, I AM NOT THE CREATOR OF NARUTO, AND THIS IS SOLY FAN-FICTION SO IF THE CREATOR OF NARUTO IS READING THIS **PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ OK, HERE'S THE DEAL I CAN'T SPELL, AND I HAVE ONLY WRITTEN ONE OTHER FAN-FICTION STORY ON THIS SITE AND IF YOU LIKE HARRY POTTER OR WHATEVER CHECK OUT MY STORY FORBIDDEN KISS. THANKS SO MUCH AND ENJOY (SPIN THE BOTTLE(NARUTO STYLE))

* * *

" OK, WE'RE GOING TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!", Naruto yelled at the others.

"Spin the bottle, huh, well ok, but we should get more than three people," Sakura suggested.

"Hey, what are you doing", Ino called from the other room. She walked in and her long ponytail kinda bounced while she walked. Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, and Kankonaru followed behind her.

"WE'RE GONNA PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE BUT WE NEEDED MORE THAN THREE PEOPLE, AND SINCE YOU GUYS ARE HEAR I GUESS WE CAN START NOW", Naruto yelled excitedly.

" Hold on a sec, there are only four girls and and five guys and it's unfair," pointed out Ino. Naruto looked around she had a good point.

" Hey Tenten you wanna play spin the bottle with us," Sakura yelled from the doorway. " Umm... sure I guess," Tenten answered.

" OK WE'VE GOT FIVE GUYS AND FIVE GIRLS, AND THAT MEANS WE CAN START!", Naruto yelled with enthusiasim.

" Naruto... um where is the bottle", Hinata whispered.

"Oh, right... I had it right here. Darn it's not empty, " Naruto fumbled in his bag.

Sakura walked in the kitchen and picked up and empty COKEbottle, and walked back in the main room of the apartment. " Here Naruto, don't get so loud," she said with a smile.

" How do you play, this game, called Spin the Bottle," Gaara asked looking a little flustered.

" What???," asked everyone in the room except for Sai and his two siblings.

" Ok, here is how the game is played," Sakura said with a smile. " Basically all of us sit in a circle and we sit boy, girl, boy girl, then we put the bottle in the middle and whoever goes first spins the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss."

" BUT IF YOU LAND ON THE SAME SEX AS YOURSELF YOU HAVE TO SPIN AGAIN," Naruto finsihed for her.

" Sounds pretty simple," Sai said.

Everyone sat in a circle boy gir boy girl and Sakura placed the empty COKE bottle in the middle of the circle, " Ok, so whoever the bottle lands on gets to go first.," Sakura said smiling.

Ino grabbed the back of the bottle and spun it, but not too hard and it landed on Hinata.

Hinata blushed and genlty spun the bottle, and it landed on Kiba. Kiba leaned forward and blushed a little, and he gently kissed Hinata on the lips. Both Kiba and Hinata sat in their places. Still a lil flustered Kiba grabbed the other end of the bottle and gave it a good spin.

It landed on Sakura, and Sakura leaned in. Naruto eyes got huge, and Kiba leaned forward...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPIN THE BOTTLE NARUTO STYLE**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I am not the creator of Naruto, but this is my original story!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ WOW! EVERYONE LOVES THIS STORY AND IT DOESN'T BOTHER THEM THAT I CAN'T SPELL. I AM SO HAPPY... I GUESS NOT TOO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THE DRACO/HERMOINE LOVE STORY OH WELL I'LL SCRATCH THAT ONE FOR NOW!

* * *

" WHAT! NO WAY HOW'D KIBA LAND ON SAKURA," Naruto yelled furiously.

He was so angry, this whole thing was his idea and now kiba got to kiss Sakura.

" Naruto, don't be stupid it's just a game," Sakura said leaning toward Kiba.

She was a little nervous, but it didn't show. She gently pressed her lips to Kiba's and the took them away.

" Ok, so now it's my turn to spin, right, Ino," Sakura asked a little flustered.

" Yeah, spin the bottle so the rest of us can play," Ino answered.

Sakura grabbed the bottle and spun it with a little force, and secretly she hoped it would land on Gaara.

It did, and everyone in the circle got quiet.

Gaara who hadn't really been paying attention, looked up at Sakura. This was a strange twist of fate. He looked at Temari and Kakanro for any kind of help, but they were staring at Sakura.

He leaned forward just as he saw Kiba, and Hinata do just before him. Sakura leaned in and he could feel the warth of her breath on his face.

Naruto sat there and watched them with rage building up inside, and then it happened.

Sakura leaned in close and her lips touched Gaara's and they stayed like that for a minute or two until Naruto yelled that time was up. Feeling a little flustered Gaara, spun the bottle without making eye contact with anyone.

The bottle spun and it spun, until it landed on Ino. Both Gaara and Ino leaned forward, this time Gaara knew what to do so he pressed his lips to Ino's, and he broke away.

Ino spun the bottle around and around it went, and it laned on Kankanro. So he leaned forward, and kissed her, but he made the mistake of grabbing her waist.

" WHAT THE HELL???" THAT IS NOT PART OF THIS GAME!!!!, Ino yelled flustered. She was embarrased to say the least, and after Sakura calmed her down, she threatened that the next guy in the room to grab her waist, she'd cut their balls off.

Ino spun the bottle, and around the circle, and it landed on Naruto. He leaned forward, and he kissed her lips, but it was only a peck. Now it was the moment of truth. it was his turn to spin the bottle. It went around and around and around...

Would it stop on Tenten,Hinata, Ino, Temari, or could it would it possibly stop on Sakura!

The bottle stopped and,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
